


For as Long as Forever

by Piggie50



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: Husbands, M/M, Morning After, Super Hot Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piggie50/pseuds/Piggie50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the wedding Jonathan can't help but feel like everything is perfect...Aredeth can't help but agree.<br/>*Morning after the wedding, more sexx</p>
            </blockquote>





	For as Long as Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like these two are meant to be...I mean, look at some of the scenes they have together!  
> Ardeth is so intense (his fighting skill, his eyes, his hair!)  
> And Jonathan is my favorite character (he's probably hiding a lot of things behind his carefree attitude)
> 
> Well, please enjoy!

Jonathon woke up with a small noise, stretching his aching back out just a little so as to be a bit more comfortable.

His body was sore, and he could almost feel the bruises that were surely settled on his hips, and around his throat and shoulders.

A small blush graced his face as he thought about his beloved Medjai, and their night before. The way that they had celebrated their newly wedded partnership, and the way that they had consummated it as well.

Yesterday had been so wonderful; the gorgeous ceremony that Ardeth’s clan had given them, the way that Evy had smiled so sweetly at them both, happy that her brother had finally found someone meaningful in his life, and, of course, the way that Ardeth’s fathomless eyes had stayed on Jonathan all night.

With a sigh Jonathan rolled over on the pallet he was resting on; when they had been left alone after the wedding…it had been pure heat and love.

Even now Jonathan could remember the feel of Ardeth’s fingertips on him, caressing the skin for the first time, waiting for their wedding night, as was custom in the Medjai’s culture.

It had been a long wait, a much anticipated wait, yet a glorious one as well.

Getting to know Ardeth’s sweet kisses and loving embrace through their courtship had been the best thing in the world to discover, and Jonathan longed for that embrace just now.

As if on cue, the flap to the small tent opened, and Jonathan turned his head slightly to look over the his approaching husband.

He had obviously gotten up early to do his chores, and was carrying with him a clay water jug, and a small piece of cloth that looked to be holding something.

Jonathan smiled fondly at him from their bed and cracked open his mouth to speak, his voice feeling rusty and out of use, “hello.”

Ardeth eyed him for a moment, his eyes dark, clearly remembering the reason why Jonathan’s voice was so hoarse. “Hello.” He finally said back, moving closer, setting the jug down on the ground, “how are you?”

Jonathan shrugged, feeling another flush come to his face. He wasn’t used to talking about this sort of thing, and since he had never been with a man before…he didn’t really know how to feel, or what to say.

Ardeth seemed to accept his silence as answer enough though, and instead put the cloth on the table next to Jonathan, making him sit up.

“What’s that?” The Englishman asked, wincing a bit as he felt his muscles protest from the motions he was putting them through, and he felt himself blanch as something smooth and wet eased the way for movement between his thighs.

Ardeth wasn’t paying him any attention though, instead he was shuffling around the room, gathering up two plates and two small cups, throwing an answer over his shoulder, “breakfast.”

Jonathan nodded to himself, tugging the blankets up around him, the scratchy material making his skin tingle as he pulled it up to rest under his armpits, covering his chest entirely.

Ardeth finally made it back to the bed then, sitting down near the end, his warm side touching Jonathan’s legs.

“I was only able to collect some bread, and some fruits,” Ardeth told him, spreading the cloth to reveal the food, “I was up too late to retrieve any fresh meat or cheese.”

Jonathan smiled, liking the idea of Ardeth wanting to stay in bed all day with him instead of doing something else. “It’s alright,” he reassured, “this is lovely.”

He accepted the plate given to him, and savored the taste of the grapes as he popped them into his mouth, not noticing the moan he gave at the flavor.

Ardeth, on the other hand, noticed immediately, and had to tighten his hand around the water jug to stop himself from giving an answering noise.

Just watching Jonathan, the way his gorgeous lips wrapped around the juicy fruit; the way that his lithe fingers rolled the grapes around on his plate…it made Ardeth’s blood run warm.

It had been hard enough leaving his new husband this morning, the way he looked all snug in their bed, his lips plump and swollen from last night’s administrations, his hair all mussed up from where Ardeth had played with it long into the night…all of that made the Medjai want to stay in bed with him forever, to explore his body again and again, and never leave.

“Do you know if Evy is still here?” The question knocked Ardeth out of his reverie, and he blinked rapidly, looking up to see Jonathan looking at him with his brows raised expectantly.

Ah. Evelyn. He had forgotten about her.

“I did not see her,” Ardeth said, thinking about the way that she had threatened him yesterday, telling him that if he broke her brother’s heart she would take care of him personally.

Jonathan frowned at his answer, “oh. She said that she would tell me if she and Rick were leaving…but I wonder if she went back on that promise. You see, she has to get back to London soon and get back to work, she’s been promoted to chief of this new project, and…” Ardeth began to simply listen to his lover’s glorious accent instead of his words.

Ah. That wonderful voice.

It had been that voice, last night, that had urged Ardeth on, to take him and to make it great and memorable. It was that voice that brought him off last night, actually, the pleading words that he had called out, with his fingers tight across Ardeth’s scalp, that had brought him to the edge, and had allowed him to let go.

Ardeth cursed mentally when he felt himself growing inside the tight confines of his pants, the rough material making him feel hypersensitive.

He realized then that Jonathan had stopped talking.

Looking up, he noticed that his husband was looking at him, or, more approximately, in the direction of his groin.

Glancing down too, Ardeth saw that his pants were tented, and this time he did not hold in his curses.

Jonathan was blushing then, chewing on his lower lip, swallowing roughly before spluttering out, “y-you can do it…if you want to.”

Ardeth did not need to ask what he meant, but he was surprised, to say the least. Usually his husband was a bit shy about touching him, and even more reserved about saying anything about it. This though…this was simply shocking. It was the equivalent of Jonathan telling him to just take him.

And honestly, Medjai or not, Ardeth Bay was still human, and he could not resist the allure that was his husband.

Setting aside his cup slowly, Ardeth moved closer, taking Jonathan’s plate and putting it on the bedside table, aware of his husband’s eyes on him.

“I would share my body with you,” Ardeth told him lowly, watching Jonathan’s eyes as they were swallowed up in the darkness of his pupils, “if you would share yours with me.”

Jonathan swallowed again, the click of his throat audible in the quiet of their tent, his nod barely perceptible, but, it was still there.

Ardeth got on his knees then, crawling closer so that he could lean forward and kiss his lover, the smoothness of Jonathan’s lips every welcoming and breathtaking.

Caught up in the moment, Jonathan smoothed his hands of Ardeth’s shoulders, taking the dark material of his tunic with his hands, the feeling of muscles under tanned skin making him moan his approval into the kiss.

“I want you,” Jonathan breathed out against Ardeth’s lips as soon as they moved back to breathe, “please.”

Ardeth nodded, moving back to remove his clothing as he watched his husband shove the sheets away from his body, baring it to the man before him.

The love bites from last night still clung to Jonathan’s neck and shoulders, and Ardeth could not help but feel lust at having his marks still be present on his lover. 

“Hurry,” Jonathan groaned, closing his eyes and tipping his head back, baring his neck to his lover once more. 

Unable to resist, Ardeth lunged forward and sucked another bruise onto the pale skin, shoving his pants off of himself before crawling onto all fours to straddle his lover.

“You are beautiful,” Ardeth growled against Jonathan’s skin, “I have been wanting you since we first met.”

Jonathan moaned piteously, reaching up to thread his fingers through his husband’s dark hair. “You have me now,” he panted, “so make the most of it. I am a rare commodity after all.”

Ardeth laughed, reaching down with one hand to trail his fingertips across Jonathan’s chest, down his stomach, and down to the perfect gem that laid beyond the ignored cock.

“You are mine now,” Ardeth told him, smoothing one finger over the puckered skin of the winking opening, “and you will never be on the market again.”

“Ah,” Jonathan cried out, flinching slightly when one fingertip brushed up into his hole, feeling more fluid leaking out from the motion, “a possessive buyer, I like that.”

He body clenched tight around his husband’s questing fingers, and Ardeth tsked at him, moving to kiss him again before pressing a quick kiss to the tip of his nose.

“I love you,” he told the Englishman, reaching towards the table to gather the oil bottle from last night, “and I want to worship you every day.”

“I think that can be arranged,” Jonathan sighed as Ardeth slicked up his own cock with the oil, watching the writhing body beneath him, the opening that was a prize to him.

Holding on tightly to the pale hip before him with one hand, Ardeth guided his swollen sex towards the tight opening with the other hand, clenching his teeth when the tip reached inside the scalding entrance and was all but sucked in.

“Ah, ah!” Jonathan cried out, his hands grabbing at the blankets around him, his mouth wide open as he screwed his eyes shut, “Ardeth!”

In response, the Medjai smoothed a soothing hand down his side, trying not to force his way inside his lover as he slowly eased himself in.

The channel was too tight, and too hot to be real. But it was, it was very real, as was Jonathan, as was he. As they both were.

“Relax,” Ardeth said to him, remembering saying the same thing last night when he did this, and, just like then, Jonathan was not heeding his advice.

“I can’t!” The other man said, “it hurts too much!”

Ardeth swore and pulled himself out, watching as old oil and seed dripped from the swollen hole, proof of their actions of last night.

“I am sorry,” he said, moving down to kiss at Jonathan’s forehead, “forgive me.”

But Jonathan was thrashing now, reaching for him and clinging tightly to his shoulders, “No! Just go back in, and make it quick! If you could just get in me, it might be better!”

Ardeth was surprised by the words, but moved to do as his lover bid, taking himself in hand again, and moving towards the hole once more.

This time, Jonathan tired to relax, and the entry was a bit smoother, Ardeth still feeling resistance though as he moved his member along the slick walls.

“You feel so wonderful,” he grunted out as he mounted his lover fully, the place where they were joined sucking so tightly at Ardeth that he could not see where one began, and the other ended.

“I love you,” Jonathan panted out, one hand grabbing the pillow at his head, the other barely holding on to Ardeth’s thigh.

Ardeth could not find breath to return the sentiment, so, he simply pulled his hips back a bit, then moved forward, trying to find the place that brought his lover pleasure last night.

It was easy to do, as Jonathan cried out quickly, and moved his hands to hold on to his bracings tighter.

Such heat. Such commitment. Such love.

Ardeth could not control himself as he moved, their hips finding a nearly steady rhythm, Ardeth pushing Jonathan’s hand away when he tried to touch himself.

“You will find your release from me,” he ordered, “just like last night.”

Jonathan whimpered underneath him, eyes barely opened and glazed over, instead, choosing to lose himself to their actions.

It was all a blur, the feeling of slick skin, and of tight heat making Ardeth clench his teeth and roar out his release once he felt a sudden liquid on his own skin from Jonathan’s release.

After he had spent himself inside his lover Ardeth leaned down and nuzzled at him, his sweaty hair sticking to both of their skin, but neither of them seemed to mind.

“Stay in me,” Jonathan muttered, reaching around so that his arms were draped around Aredeth’s shoulders, “stay here with me.”

“Yes,” Ardeth breathed against his lover’s overheated skin, “for as long as forever.”

He wrapped his own arms around his husband, admiring the way that seemed to fit together. As if they were made for each other…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Please don't forget to comment!


End file.
